wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rogue
coding from helio's wiki (free to use) for my own project ha wip to the wip to the wip wip wip A P P E A R A N C E When you look at 73914 from a distance, she appears to look like a regular SeaWing. However, when up close, you start to pick out the mutations added onto this dragon. 73914 has a bluish-green scale color, with blue eyes. Her underscales and fins are a darker green and her bioluminescent scales are lighter. Like normal SeaWings, she has webbed claws and gills, but her mutations differentiate her from the rest of the tribe. Most of the time, the wings of 73914 would be folded up at the sides. This is mainly because the wings that she has are much larger than those of a regular SeaWing. The wingspan is around 10 metres (32 feet) thus making it easier for this subject to fly. These wings are also handy for swimming, as they act as fins and can easily propel 73914 through the water. 73914 also has a larger, thicker tail. This tail has very powerful muscles and can deliver a deadly swing. Any dragon who isn't stronger than her will most likely fall unconscious or injured, and stronger dragons will most likely fall over for a short period of time. The third and final mutation (apart from her size) are the glowing scales; of course, 73914's glowing scales look harmless like normal. However the subject has the ability to immensely brighten up the scales. These lights are so bright they can temporarily blind the foe on the spot, giving time for her to attack or flee. B E H A V I O U R 73914 is not the social type; she usually prefers to be alone. Her hobbies include reading, sitting in thought and drawing. Sometimes, however, 73914 wans to talk with other subjects about memories. 73914 has incredible memory. Although this is not what the scientists who mutated her anticipated would be there, it is mainly just a skill of hers. Unlike most dragons she remembers small things that others have trouble remembering. 73914 gets annoyed very easily. And when she's annoyed she causes chaos around the lab, so scientists warn others not to put her off, because she can go absolutely crazy. 73914, despite her naïve shyness and introvert personality, has a dark side as well. She enjoys death and wars, fighting and tragedy, so her nose is usually in a book about war. This is the main reason why she was put into experimenting for Project Flourish; they were going to fight a huge army of mysterious dragons, and it would be at the top of 73914's interests. A B I L I T I E S 73914 has many abilities regarding her mutations. She has, as mentioned before, a huge pair of wings, making flying and swimming much easier. These wings also serve as a shield; they're so large that 73914 can wrap them around herself without any other part exposed. Her bright scales serve as a great battle weapon too. They can brighten up to a point where you cannot bear to look at them. This is useful for battle as 73914 can easily stun the opponent and land victory on their dazed, half-blinded eyes. She also has, as earlier mentioned, a huge, wide tail. It has a very powerful swing; most likely it would knock a dragon unconscious or daze them. It is even enough to deal damage to a dragon who is twice as large. S T R E N G T H S texty boi W E A K N E S S E S texty boi B I O G R A P H Y texty boi T R I V I A texty boi I M A G E S texty boi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (shardbreaker553)